


Sharp Edges

by Julia_Danse



Series: The Knight and the Paladin - A series of Oneshots [19]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Linkin Park - Freeform, Memory Loss, Police Station Cambrige, Scars, Sharp Edges, stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Danse/pseuds/Julia_Danse
Summary: Kathryn finds a guitar and sings a very personal song.Danse and her have a talk about the scars on her body.





	Sharp Edges

It was a long day at the police station. Old world tech was recovered, super mutant, and feral ghoul infested areas got cleared out and secured. Her brothers and sisters were always busy like the bees in a beehive and there was never a moment of silence. One day Kathryn found an old guitar while on a supply run with a small squad. It was quite a while since she last had one in her hands to play. And it was also in very good condition. She smiled to herself as she slung the guitar to her back and began to move out again.

After coming back to the station and giving out the supplies to Scribe Haylen for further sorting and storing she got called by her commanding officer. She approached him with a smile and greeted him firmly before he quirked a brow at her and asked what exactly she wanted with a pre-war music instrument. She just shrugged and said “Leisure time.” With a sigh, he accepted her answer.

Evening came fast and Kathryn sat outside the double doors of the police station. Since reinforcements arrived it was more secure to have a nice campfire outside and relax with a beer in hand. The fortifications were outstandingly brotherhood-like and the perimeter was always guarded by three or four knights and scribes. Even the roof was secured with patrolling soldiers.

The brothers and sisters of hers who weren’t on duty sat around the campfire nursing on their bottles of beer. Kathryn had tuned the guitar before she sat down and took a swig of her Gwinnett. It was quite a while since she last had some audience listening to her when she began to play. Only the crackling of the fire and her guitar play was audible.  
It was a clear summer night, the stars shone down on them like little lights on a deep blue blanket of velvet, the full moon acted like a spotlight on Kathryn and she felt a little nervous when she began to sing.

  
_Mama always told me don't you run_   
_ "Don't you run with scissors, son_   
_ You're gonna hurt someone"_   
_ Mama told me look before you leap_   
_ Always think before you speak, and watch the friends you keep_

_Stay along the beaten path, never listened when she said_

_Sharp edges have consequences, I_   
_ Guess that I had to find out for myself_   
_ Sharp edges have consequences, now_   
_ Every scar is a story I can tell_

_Should've played it safer from the start_   
_ Loved you like a house of cards_   
_ Let it fall apart_   
_ But all the things I couldn't understand_   
_ Never could've planned_   
_ They made me who I am_   
_ Put your nose on paperbacks_   
_ Instead of smoking cigarettes_   
_ These are years you're never getting back_

_Stay along the beaten path, never listened when she said_

_Sharp edges have consequences, I_   
_ Guess that I had to find out for myself_   
_ Sharp edges have consequences, now_   
_ Every scar is a story I can tell_

_We all fall down_   
_ We live somehow_   
_ We learn what doesn't kill us makes us stronger_   
_ We all fall down_   
_ We live somehow_   
_ We learn what doesn't kill us makes us stronger_

_Stay along the beaten path, never listened when she said_

_Sharp edges have consequences, I_   
_ Guess that I had to find out for myself_   
_ Sharp edges have consequences, now_   
_ Every scar is a story I can tell_

_We all fall down_   
_ We live somehow_   
_ We learn what doesn't kill us makes us stronger_   
_ We all fall down_   
_ We live somehow_   
_ We learn what doesn't kill us makes us stronger_

  
He stood next to the door leaning against the wall, arms crossed at his chest, while he listened to her. He had to admit that it was indeed a good idea to bring a guitar for leisure time. Kathryn had a nice voice he thought, and how she played the guitar told him how good she was at concentrating on different tasks at the same time and leading them to succession. He shook his head at himself over that thought and shrugged.

The men and women around her clapped their hands together in applause. He joined them for a few quick claps and then headed back inside. He sighed and thought about what she was referring to with her song. Of course, he knew it was of a very personal nature. And he also knew where the scars on her body came from, but he didn’t know the story of most of them. Just as he wanted to retreat to his quarters the door opened and Kathryn walked in, a second bottle of beer in hand, and smiled shyly.

“Hey, I thought I’d grab you a beer and yeah... here.” She walked towards him and held out her hand with the sealed bottle. He took it with a nod and stood there. He was wondering if she’d tell him about her if he’d ask her. Before he was able to say a thing Kathryn already suited herself at the table, feet propped at a second chair, and sipped at her bottle. “Come on sit down with me. I’m damn sure your feet must hurt the same as mine from all the standing and commanding.” She smirked up at him. He knew she’d never do that around her brothers and sisters. He was still her commanding officer, but also her friend.

So he sat down and popped open his bottle with a loud plop. Kathryn chuckled as the bottle cap flew across the room and rolled down under a desk. It was quiet then. They both didn’t dare to say a word, only the laughter from outside was audible. “You have a nice singing voice”, Danse eventually said. He looked a little uncomfortable while saying it, almost turning into a tato. Kathryn only looked at him and said “Thank you.” He looked up at a smiling face.

They probably began to chat for a bit and Danse finally asked if she wanted to tell him how Kathryn got her scars. She took the last swig of her beer and nodded. Time flew by as Kathryn pointed out several scars, not even flinching when she lifted her clothes to show some more spectacular scars on her sun-kissed skin. “...and that one...” she pointed on a long scar across her stomach “was a deathclaw. Man, I never thought they would slice trough power armor like a hot knife through a piece of butter.” Danse gawked at her with wide eyes when Kat told how she defeated the deathclaw with nothing more than a 10mm. She chuckled. “To be honest, I had another weapon at hand, but it ran out of ammo. Even the biggest minigun is useless without enough ammo.” He couldn’t agree more.

After Kathryn finished her stories they both went silent for a while. Suddenly Kathryn stood up and walked around the table. Danse looked at her as she walks towards him. He tensed up when she traced the scar on his right brow with her index finger. “How did this happen?”, she asked him in a soft tone. He swallowed down a lump in his throat. “I can’t remember. I just know that my head got hit pretty bad. Since then I lost all memory of the incident.” Kathryn sucked in a breath still tracing the scar softly. “I’m sorry...”, she eventually said. She gazed at his eyes for what felt like an eternity before she dropped her hand and sighed.

“Thank you.”, Danse almost whispered.  
“For what?”, Kathryn asked.  
“For letting me in into your past. To let me understand you better. I appreciate it.”  
She chuckled. “You’re the first I ever told about it.”  
And with that, she went back outside and started to play another song on her guitar.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :-)


End file.
